Rooftops of Paris
by Jaded Redemption
Summary: [Complete] On a cold winter night in Paris he finds a way to end the pain for good. Saviors come in the most unexpected forms.


Rooftops of Paris

Written by: Myzories Companey

-=~*~=-

His mind swirled in the darkness that dwelled behind closed eyelids. He could hear them, feel them their pain, their voices, their loneliness. Everything had a place in this world. Everything except him. Maybe his existence was a mistake, maybe he was never meant to be born at all. He was simply a smudge on the Fate's tapestry of life, a smudge that was meant to be erased by Thanatos' scythe.

He was vaguely aware of the painfully familiar voice calling out to him but ignored it, brushing it off as his imagination. One step forward and the wind would rush up to meet him, the cold hard pavement below would end his suffering for good. Perhaps he was a coward for giving up like this, but for four years he'd tried. God how he'd tried. Finally it all became too much. Despite the façade he constantly lived behind he was in need just as much as any other person. He needed to find solace in another soul, needed to be understood, needed to be…loved. Who was he kidding anyway? What world would offer any kindness to someone like him? Certainly not this one. He was so drenched in blood that even the Prince of Flies wouldn't want his company. With that he stepped forward, stepped toward the end of the pain. To his surprise a sharp tug on his arm pulled him back from falling to the dark, puddle laden Parisian street below, landing him in a strong pair of arms.

"Mein Gott... Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?[1]?" 

He didn't answer the question but simply lay there, limp against the warm body that had prevented him from finding his peace. Their bodies sank slowly to the flat tiled rooftop, those arms tightened around him, holding him close with something akin to fear. Then…he cried. Never in his life had he showed this much weakness to anyone, let alone a former enemy. "Warum[2]…? Why do you care?" Salty tears spilled over cold-flushed cheeks, running icy in the frigid weather. A cold wind howled over the rooftop as if mourning with him.

Hesitation was present in the other man's cool baritone voice. "…Because I know what it's like to have everything taken away from you in one fell swoop. I know all too well what it's like."

Emerald green eyes slowly opened, fixing themselves on the dark night sky above rather then the face that hovered so near. Crystalline snowflakes tumbled endlessly from the heavy clouds that rolled over head, never relenting in their coating of France's most prominent city. He sunk deeper into his long black fur coat, tears still silently streaming from empty eyes as he buried his face in the other man's also fur clad shoulder. He noticed absently that the snow seemed to vanish in the soft white coat, pure, clean, untainted. Exactly opposite of the man who wore it.

"Schuldich…"

"Warum?" It was the only question his mouth wanted to form.

"Because."

Finally green rose to clash with soft violet. Soft…a look that had never graced Abyssinian's features before. "It's been four years. What happened to Weiß?" A bit of contempt crept into the German's voice with his question.

"They're in Japan." Ran answered calmly. "I'm here alone." 

Schuldich nodded, still leaning against the younger assassin, relishing in the feeling of just being held. Unconsciously he let his mind slip into the shorter man's, sifting through memories like sand. One struck him particularly hard. Green orbs widened.

A suddenly pained expression crossed Ran's features. "Yes, she's dead. She was killed in…"

"I know." The telepath started when one black gloved hand rose to brush away the flame colored bangs that fell in front of his eyes. Why? Why was Ran being so kind after everything they'd gone through as Weiß and Schwarz . "Why are you doing this?" Schuldich's lightly nasal voice was barely audible over the moaning wind.

"Why don't you just read my mind?"

Schuldich shook his head slowly, shifting to completely submerge himself in the warm embrace. "I don't want to." It was odd really, he'd always thought that the icy red haired leader of Weiß was attractive, but never before had he imagined that his desire for him ran quite so deep. Oh he'd had him once. Of course, at the time they were still enemies. Schuldich still remained puzzled on how he'd managed to lure the kitten to bed with him, especially since the said kitten had sworn to kill him afterwards. But maybe, just maybe there was something more there then either of them knew. Even now, four years later, Schuldich still ached for his touch, the comfort of being close to him. Pale skin, piercing violet orbs, blood red hair. Exotic didn't even begin to describe him. And there was something about his mind, being linked with the younger man had an effect on him that no one else did, it was intoxicating to the utmost. It drowned everything else out, keeping the unwanted voices at bay. Black and white be damned.

After Schwarz had disbanded he'd had nothing left, his 'family' had left him behind, assuming he could survive. He couldn't. Not alone. And now, a small glimmer of hope had rolled back into his life in the shape of his one time worst enemy. "Tell me."

Gloved fingers absently stroked long locks of messy orange red hair. "I forgive you."

Schuldich leaned into the caress, momentarily forgetting about the pain. "But why?" He seemed to be asking that question a lot lately.

"Because I know what you did for my sister."

Emerald eyes widened again. "How…?"

"She told me before she died. She knew it was you and she wanted me to forgive you. I didn't understand why then, but I do now," Ran replied, his fingers still moving deftly through silky strands of snow speckled hair. "You're as lost as I am. There's no use trying to deny it. You almost killed yourself because if it."

On impulse the German threw his arms around Ran's neck tucking his head up under the other man's chin. He let his eyes fall closed and just listened to the steady breathing of the shorter assassin. *_Don't let go…please.* _

"I won't." 

_Damn it, just don't let everything crash around my ears again. Please, if there is a God, just give me some peace. Just a little bit._ Schuldich swallowed hard, only able to form one coherent word. "Versprochen[3]?" 

"Ja."

The German blinked as two fingers gently lifted his chin, forcing him to stare into captivating orchid eyes. His mind blanked completely when a soft pair of lips covered his own in a gentle kiss. Hesitation rang through him. What if this was some cruel joke? What if he woke up in the morning to find it had been all a dream? The notions quickly passed though and the older man found himself returning the kiss hungrily, quickly dominating what the crimson haired swordsman had initiated. Damn everything to hell if he couldn't have what he wanted, and he was currently in the arms of what he wanted. The heated kiss lasted a few seconds more before the pair was forced to break for air. Schuldich leaned heavily against Ran, forcing his breathing to return to normal. Suddenly a though struck him. "Since when do you speak German?"

Ran tightened his hold on the telepath, pulling him as close as possible with their heavy coats getting in the way. "I've spoken it since I was fifteen," he replied nonchalantly.

A blush rose unbidden to Schuldich's cheeks. "Sorry about the whole balding monkey thing…."

"What hotel are you staying at?" Was the younger man's only response.

FIN

-=~*~=-

[1] Mein Gott... Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir? = My God… What the Hell is wrong with you?

[2] Warum = Why

[3] Versprochen = Promise

[4] Lame = This fic -_-;

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. Suing me would be pointless since the only thing I own is a rather extensive collection of pocket lint shaped like various anime characters. Ain't that just special?

Lament of a morbid author: Nya, I did this at request of one of my reviewers. Pandora.81, this was for you, I hope you're not too disappointed. I'm not sure where it came from, or where it'll lead, or why it was so damn sappy and pointless, but I hope everyone enjoyed it anyway. Also note that I'm nowhere near fluent in German, yet, so don't expect any miracles, and I apologize for butchering the language, which I'm sure I did. NEway, as I always say, C&C is begged for. Oh yish, and if you didn't understand my reference to Thanatos' scythe then you should check out the "Incarnations of Immortality" by Piers Anthony. It's an awesome book series. Or you could just refer back to ancient Greek mythology. Whatever floats your boat. Oh yes, and I want to throw a quick thank you to Shinimegami for correcting my craptastic German. I'll eventually know what I'm doing, but until then I'll be sure to e-mail you should I need help.

Contact the insane author.

E-mail: IllusionaryTruth@aol.com

AIM: Myzories Companey


End file.
